


Eight Makes One Home | ATEEZ

by hwahwababie_ayeteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahwababie_ayeteez/pseuds/hwahwababie_ayeteez
Summary: Eight boys, one team, one dream. Placing their trust in each other's hands, it is a matter of time before one of them breaks away. Eight makes one team.... Is it a reality or just an unreachable goal? Did they make the right choice to debut as one? And what about their relationships?The stories of each member in ATEEZ although not everyone gets the same length of storyline.Featuring BTS as industry seniors.Inspired by real life events.Characters in this story are not related to the idols in real life.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Woosan**

_Looking for star_  
 _Looking for love_  
 _You are my star_  
 _I will always make you shine_  
\- Star 1117 (ATEEZ)

* * *

Wooyoung's eyes snapped open, his vision adjusting almost immediately to the darkness of his surroundings. Making out the silhouette of his best friend (or so it seems), San, who had sneaked out of his own room to look for him in the middle of the night, Wooyoung sighed softly, thrusting his arms in a forward motion towards the hoodie-clad figure.

Wooyoung had been friends with San for three years, and the latter, despite his usually introverted self, had been unusually clingy towards Wooyoung, something the younger found endearing. Wooyoung has also grown pretty fond of San over time, even though their friendship hasn't been forever, unlike the one he and Yeosang shared.

It must be fate, Wooyoung thought, to have someone who cares for him as a family member would, giving him more love and companionship than anyone else other than his family could ever do. San was always there for him, when he was crying his heart out during his first win, when he injured his ankle and was feeling done with life, and even when he was just being a happy BTS fanboy, cheering his faves on and jamming to their songs during MAMA. In his colourful idol life, if there was one thing that had never changed, other than his ambition to be as successful as BTS, it was San's presence.

But never had Wooyoung expected this precious friendship to take a sharp turn down the romantic path. San had confessed the other night, saying he didn't know how and when he developed such feelings for the younger, Wooyoung had been conflicted, terrified even, but it was only until San had kissed him. It wasn't like they haven't kissed before, given all the friendly kisses they gave each other out of brotherly affection or even for show in front of the cameras, but there was something different about this. Maybe it was the first time Wooyoung had been kissed right on the mouth by someone who actually had feelings for him, or maybe it was how ethereal San looked under the ceiling of stars, the twinkle in his dark eyes accentuating his emotions.

Or maybe it was how right it felt, with San's mouth pressed against his chapped lips, a perfect blend of smooth and rough, like a cup of warm tea on a chilly night, mild but lingering.

But the events of the past came washing over him, and he had been frozen- which San had taken as a sign of rejection. He remembered mumbling something like "give me some time" and San had asked for his forgiveness for acting so rashly and told him to forget about it.

And here he was, again, possibly trying to return their friendship to its original state by taking Wooyoung out on a "bro date", as they had always called it, with the two of them just sneaking out to the rooftop after everyone else was asleep (or so they thought), and spending the night cuddling and enjoying each other's company. But apparently the last bro date had led to a kiss, so Wooyoung wasn't entirely sure about what to make of this one.

San tugged the heavily sleep-influenced boy out of his bed, covering the younger's head with a hand in case he hit his head on the top bunk, which belonged to a soundly sleeping Yeosang. Not surprisingly, Wooyoung's head soon came into contact with the rough wood, and San winced as he felt a splinter drive into the back of his hand. Looking at the obviously unharmed whitehead, the older broke into a grin, silently judging Wooyoung's clumsiness.

Taking Wooyoung's hand in his, San headed quietly for the door. The two boys scurried up the staircase, with San catching Wooyoung by the waist every time he stumbled and of course, with Shiber being wrapped in a bright blue blanket and being strangled by Wooyoung. San saw how out of shape his favourite plushie was, but decided to press his lips together and not question anything.

The two figures broke through the rooftop door, panting slightly due to the exertion. San smiled warmly at the shorter boy before laying out a groundsheet on the floor and pulling Wooyoung down to lie beside him.

The stars were nowhere to be seen tonight, as the silver moonlight shone through the cracks in the clouds, casting shadows over the world beneath it. Staring up into the moonlit sky, Wooyoung sighed contentedly, snuggling into the crook of San's elbow. The taller boy lifted a hand, patting the fluffy ball of white before pulling the younger closer to him. Getting a whiff of the grapefruit scent from Wooyoung's hair washed not too long ago, San moved his face closer, ready to bury it into the warm ball if fluff but hesitated as the memory of Wooyoung's stiff body under his palms when he kissed him came crashing over him.

Sensing the pause in San's actions, the white-haired boy turned towards him, seeing nothing but the hard angle of the older's jaw. Sighing internally, Wooyoung pressed his lips to the other boy's prominent jawline.

The smaller boy grinned as he felt the hand in his clench, unclench and clench again, while San's entire body went rigid, the vein in his neck standing out and pulsating. Teasingly, the boy pressed another kiss to San's exposed collarbone, feeling the skin flush under the tingling scratch of his frozen, chapped lips.

The dark-haired male closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Wooyoung chuckled softly, his laugh tickling the sensitive skin of the other boy's neck, making the hair on his arms stand on end.

"Young-ah."

Half-expecting a soft and chiding peck to his temple, Wooyoung was least to say, startled when San's eyes snapped open, red around the rims, pupils dilated. He shivered as San's unusually low and husky voice, laced with a heavy satoori, rumbled beneath the surface of his skin.

"Do you know what you're doing? Hmm?"

And Wooyoung finally allowed himself to panic.

* * *

**Woosan/Seongjoong**

_I didn't even have a name_   
_until the moment I met you_   
_You gave me love_   
_and now became my reason_

-Moon (BTS)

* * *

The next thing the younger boy knew was his shoulder being driven forcefully into the rough brick wall behind him and San's mouth, hard and painful on his own. Staring into the darkened eyes of the boy in front of him, Wooyoung gasped, his lips parting in shock and surprise. Sensing the motion, San smirked and ran his tongue over the younger's lower lip, making the latter clutch his purple hoodie in a desperate attempt to steady himself.

Finding no obstacles in his way, the dark-haired boy tilted his head, exploring Wooyoung's mouth with his own, biting on the younger's bottom lip when he recoiled due to the feeling of the intruding foreign object.

When they finally pulled away, the look of vulnerability on Wooyoung left a deep ache in his chest. With dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, unfocused eyes and swollen lips glistening with moisture, the smaller boy glanced at San with a look of utter innocence, making San's eyes darken. His hands were shaking as they travelled from the younger's hair to the sides of his face, further down his neck, shoulders, waist and finally fumbling to grab hold of his wrists, gently and full of adoration as if Wooyoung was a fragile, precious piece of flawless white jade.

The next second, the older boy had wrapped his arms around the shorter harshly, holding him tightly against his chest, as if afraid he would lose him if he loosened his grip. Wooyoung's body froze as he felt a drop of warm liquid soak through the thin fabric of his baby blue pyjamas, slowly turning cold from the chilly January wind. Wooyoung pulled away quickly, his hands on San's shoulders, wiping off the taller's tears frantically with his sleeve, worry evident in his features.

"San-ah, why why why-"

San choked out something like a sigh or a sob or both, eyes glistening when he pressed his mouth to the younger's again, the latter's lips parting under the gentle pressure. Without breaking the kiss, the dark-haired boy pulled Wooyoung onto his lap so that the younger was straddling him and deepened the kiss, their chests pressed firmly together, feeling each other's racing heartbeat through the multiple layers of clothing.

As Wooyoung shifted his weight in the older's lap, San broke away abruptly, his posture tense and unmoving.

"Wooyoung-ah, please, stay still, just stay still." The boy mumbled quietly into Wooyoung's neck, his knuckles turning white from grabbing too hard on the other boy's pyjamas in an attempt to restrain himself.

"Just... Let me just stay like this for a bit- Jung Wooyoung, I'm begging you, don't move!"

Startled by the urgency in San's voice, Wooyoung flushed, suddenly coming to his senses. San was definitely... Aroused.

The boy gasped as cold air hit his back, and a warm hand splayed across the small of his back moved slowly and agonizingly up, bringing up the fabric of his pyjamas with its upward motion. A shiver ran down Wooyoung's spine, his skin burning where San's hand brushed over him. Wooyoung leaned his forehead weakly against San's shoulder, his entire body losing strength. The white streak in San's bangs blended in perfectly with the former's light coloured hair, and Wooyoung couldn't help but wonder if the stylists already knew about them for including the exact same colour in both of their hair. Little did he know, that was San's idea of "keeping a little piece of Wooyoung on him at all times".

"What did I tell you? Hmmm?"

"Joong, stop, not there, I'm wearing a low-collared shirt for the showcase tomorrow!"

The two boys sprung apart and looked at each other quizzically, hearing unstable breathing and breath hitches here and there.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I swear I won't be doing it again- hah... Why??!!"

"Do you think that was a sincere apology? Do you?" The voice, undoubtedly their leader's, was laced with a tinge of anger.

"I'm so- ahh... I'm sorry for not telling you Jongho and Yeo-nghh-Yeosang were left behind I- I promise I will pay more attention to the members in the future I- I- hahh.. hahh... I-"

The boys heard their leader chuckle lowly.

"Mmghh- ahhh!!! Yah Kim Hongjoong!"

Leaning around the corner to get a better look, Wooyoung's sleeve caught onto the corner of a rough brick, the sound of tearing fabric causing Hongjoong to whip around to face them, embarrassment and fury masking his dim-lit face.

Sensing the drop in air pressure, San shot an arm out, circling Wooyoung's waist and pulling him back into the safety of the shadows. Except that it was not safe anymore as Hongjoong got up abruptly, striding over to where they were hiding, his tiny frame emanating an intimidating aura.

The two boys panicked as they retreated into an old storeroom nearby. Sensing Wooyoung's worry, San laced their fingers together, his thumb moving in a circular motion over the back of the younger's hand. San's heart thundered in his chest, as the sound of light footsteps resonated through the empty rooftop. 

* * *

**Woosan/Seongjoong**

_It's already been three years since we've started walking together_

_Between men, the idea of the "Oath of the Peach Garden"_

_We're pretty much family_

_Like the blood that flows through our bodies_

_Like lifting weight, I'll lift you up_

\- Good Day (BTS)

* * *

The creak of the rusty metal door caused the two boys to tighten their grips on each other's hand, and a bead of cold sweat slid down Wooyoung's back. Hongjoong may be small and adorable, but he was strict and fatherly at the same time. The phrase "come to my room" was a frequent nightmare for all the members (except Seonghwa, of course).

A sigh broke through the silence in the room. "San-ah, I know you're there. I saw Shiber. What are you doing up here so late at night?" San ignored the numbness in his scalp, walking out to meet the leader. "Hyung, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, go get some sleep, we have a busy schedule tomorrow." San was taken aback by the sudden exhaustion and gentleness in the older boy's tone. He looked down, fiddling with the hem of his pyjamas. "Hyung, can I talk to you?"

"About what? "

"Uh..." San shot the second oldest a look. 

"Ah. but now? I'm free so-"

"Not now, like tomorrow, after the showcase." Hongjoong nodded, squinting into the racks, realization washing over him.

"Sannie?" Seonghwa walked in, his features soft and concerned. San's posture relaxed visibly, smiling a little at the taller hyung.

"Hi hyung, I was just going back from stargazing just now-"

"With Wooyoungie?" Hongjoong deadpanned, rolling his eyes, making the poor male bite his own tongue and yelp. Wooyoung's hand, which was originally held on to one of the racks, shook violently upon hearing Hongjoong, accidentally knocking over a can of paint and sending the whole rack toppling down on to him. Shutting his eyes tightly, Wooyoung braced himself for the impact, silently praying for the injuries to be less severe.

But the expected pain of heavy objects hitting his body never came, and he was engulfed in a tight embrace, his face being pressed into the neck of the person who saved him, the top of his head covered by a large, warm hand. Wooyoung breathed in the calming scent of baby powder before being pulled back to his senses by the jolting motion of both of their bodies, accompanied by the thudding sound of paint cans on a person's back. Wooyoung tried to pull away but the arms were firm, locking him against his own chest, not allowing him to budge an inch.

Wooyoung whimpered in panic and fear, his voice dying out the same time as the sound of falling racks did. Wooyoung stood frozen even after San and Hongjoong rushed over to them, staring, dazed, at the splotches of red and purple dotting his eldest hyung's neck. The first thing he saw when he was shaken out of his stance by San was the streak of blood on the back of Seonghwa's hand, which he used to wipe his lips with. Wooyoung's entire body shook uncontrollably as his vision blurred, revealing flashes of red and black, his imagination, no, memories running wild in his mind's eye. The darkness of the closet he hid in, the single slit of light that landed across his face, the shadow of a glinting glass bottle, screaming, glass breaking. His vision cleared enough for him to see the blurry face of his eldest hyung peering down at him through concerned orbs, and Wooyoung barely suppressed the urge to throw up. He was the one who caused all this, and yet he was unable to push Seonghwa away, or try to reduce the extent of injury by sharing it with the eldest, instead just stood there, letting the full impact crash onto Seonghwa's not-so-broad shoulder. They had an extremely important performance the next day and Seonghwa, being his selfless and rational self, would surely force himself to perform while dragging his injuries around. 

"H-hyung..." Wooyoung reached out hesitantly, throat closing, unable to cross the invisible barrier between him and his hyung. 

"Wooyoung-ah, don't worry, hyungie is fine," Seonghwa smiled painfully, his face almost translucent in the moonlight, patting Hongjoong's hand in reassurance. 

"San, bring Wooyoung back and stay with him tonight. I'll settle everything here. Both of you, go get some sleep." Hongjoong directed, his expression serious as he pressed two fingers to the pulse point on Seonghwa's wrist, putting his traditional medical skills to use. 

"Good night, hyung," San said quietly, half-carrying a limp and temporarily unresponsive Wooyoung out of the store room and back to his room, where Yunho, who woke up because of the noise, rushed around to get hot water and blankets to swaddle Wooyoung in. The rest of the night was spent with San cuddling and peppering the younger with soft pecks, all the while murmuring comforting words, trying to calm down the traumatized boy. 

No one knew, however, that shortly after the two boys left the storeroom, the leader had elbowed Seonghwa hard in the back, causing the oldest of the eight to spit out a mouthful of clotted blood. 

* * *

**Wooyoung**

_The thundering applause, I can’t own it forever_   
_I tell myself, so shameless_   
_Raise your voice higher_   
_Even if the attention isn’t forever, I’ll keep singing_

\- Young Forever (BTS)

* * *

Seonghwa coughed violently, trying to take deep breaths to replenish his oxygen supply. Hongjoong was by his side, driving his fingers forcefully into the base of Seonghwa's neck, hitting a few pressure points in a desperate attempt to reduce his discomfort. As expected, the 98' liner had pushed himself through the entire performance of Answer with completely live vocals. By the end of the performance, Seonghwa's raspy and slightly muffled voice paired with his gradually paling face had the members freaking out and Hongjoong frantically calling his senior to help Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung watched as Hongjoong helped Seonghwa into a private waiting room from the end of the corridor, his head hurting and pounding from the guilt and lack of sleep. Stumbling back into the group's waiting room, the white-haired boy heard their manager yelling.

"Where is Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong? The group's eldest and leader, and they are still acting like little kids, making my life hard! That Park Seonghwa messed up today's stage so badly! What singing was that even? That MR removed video got us so much hate just because of him! Look at his dancing! Did I not feed him? Look at that, what attitude is that? " The manager, who was known for mistreating the members, fumed. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes internally. When did he ever feed them well? Starving them until they lost tens of kilograms? Eating their food while they watched, dizzy with hunger? He fed them well?

"Manager-nim, Seonghwa hyung is not feeling well and Hongjoong hyung is tending to him," Wooyoung mumbled, his eyes red from anger and worry. 

"This excuse again? He should just leave the group for good! You, go find them now, and tell them to see me THIS INSTANT! And you- " the manager smacked the back of Wooyoung's head with the flat of his palm, making the boy screw his eyes shut, trying to block out the fear that was starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach. 

"You better not cover-" Smack. "For. " Smack. "Them- " Smack. "-anymore, got it?!"

"Yes, sir. " Wooyoung choked, blinking the pain away. 

"What are you waiting for, dumbass? Go! NOW!! " The manager shoved the boy hard, causing Wooyoung to topple over. He suppressed the urge to cough and scrambled to his feet. 

"On my way, sir. "

* * *

**Wooyoung**

_My breath is getting shorter_   
_I close my eyes every night from twisted reality_   
_The music box of tragedy echoes_   
_But in order to be free from this crime_   
_It’s impossible to forget and give up_

\- Boy Meets Evil (BTS)

* * *

Wooyoung staggered into one of the bathroom stalls, his head spinning, the back of his eyes burning. The crimson painted across the front of Seonghwa's white performance attire was almost too much for the young boy to handle, the image of paint cans colliding against Seonghwa's back the night before replaying in his mind like an infinite loop. 

Wooyoung felt his chest being compressed by a crushing weight, cutting off his airflow. Clawing desperately at his chest and neck, the boy gasped for oxygen, his vision darkening at the edges. Whimpers and sobs resonated through the empty washroom, with the occasional thud of Wooyoung's head against the wall of the narrow cubicle. 

It has been what- three years? - since Wooyoung's last panic attack, and that was when he was told he would never debut in BigHit due to low budget and was asked to leave the company he considered home without his best friend, Yeonjun. But he was lucky that time as Yeosang, who he left the company with, stuck by his side and gave him the courage to continue his training in KQ Entertainment. Although he was upset and missed the BigHit family, he was somewhat fine. 

But this time, it was Seonghwa. That hyung he has grown to rely on, to snuggle against, that motherly figure who would always put his happiness and well-being before his own. Wooyoung hated everyone, hated himself for being useless, hated Seonghwa for saving him, hated San from bringing him up to the roof. But what he felt the most was a sense of emptiness, a sudden terror that he would lose his pillar of strength forever. Wooyoung knew he was hallucinating, but the image of Seonghwa lying lifelessly in front of him, blood staining the entire bathroom was so real, just like how his mother had lain when his excuse of a father bashed her head in with a glass bottle. The images of Seonghwa and his mom overlapped, and he screamed, over and over again, until his voice came out in broken, disjointed tatters, as he watched the life bleed out of Seonghwa/his mother's eyes. Every cell in his body was straining towards the figure, but all Wooyoung could do was rake his fingernails down the side of his face, neck and arms, trying to distract himself from the hallucination through self-inflicted pain. 

Wooyoung forced himself to focus, and thought that he had succeeded when the image in front of him faded just a little. sighing in relief, he was thankful for having a strong mindset. But little did he know that the strongest minds create hallucinations which are impossible to overcome. The image of Seonghwa came back, clearer than ever, as Wooyoung crashed into the ground once again, his muscles not even strong enough to support his sitting posture. Lying sideways on the cold floor, he swore that he could even feel Seonghwa's blood soaking through his hair, leaving his scalp with a chilly feeling. He screamed again, but this time nothing came out except for a tiny croak. If anyone was around, they would not be able to miss the quiet chokes and helpless sobs from the only occupied cubicle, as well as the little pleas and murmurs of Seonghwa's name. 

Wooyoung was so broken that he didn't even notice the banging and crashing sounds on the cubicle door, and the next second his mind comprehended an image of a certain small figure- Hongjoong, possibly, lunging towards him, fury evident even in his blurry vision. No longer able to distinguish between hallucination and reality, Wooyoung coughed and spluttered, clawing furiously at his neck, his pulse quickening to a point he felt his body was unable to keep up anymore, as "Hongjoong" closed his tiny fists over his trachea. The younger boy whimpered, tears finally rolling freely down his cheeks, as his will to live burned out. 

A pair of arms wrapped around the whitehead's torso, bringing him gently up to a sitting position, patting his back and smoothing his hair down tenderly. Wooyoung relaxed a little, feeling the warm touch of lips on his forehead, as the incoherent voices sharpened to form quiet whispers of "it's alright", "breathe" and "I'm here". The images of Seonghwa and Hongjoong started to fade away, and soon he found himself staring at an oddly familiar head of silver-grey hair tinted with blue and violet. But the scent of clementine flowers mingled with orange blossoms and water lilies reminded him that it was not one of his members. Puzzled by the identity of the person who helped him, Wooyoung lifted his head, surprised to see tiny fingers peeking out from the sleeve that was dabbing at his tear-streaked face, careful to avoid the bloody lines on the younger's delicate skin. Even with a mere centimetre's difference in height, the senior seemed like a giant figure in front of him, his aura warm and glowing, like a celestial being. Lost in the beautiful sight, Wooyoung's mind stopped functioning. 

"Jimin sunbaenim?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooyoung, Hongjoong**

_What am I doin’ with my life?_   
_This moment won’t ever come again_   
_I’m asking myself again, am I happy right now?_

\- Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life (BTS)

* * *

Wooyoung scratched his nape, embarrassed with his wrecked state. Jimin had held his hand, leading him back to their waiting room after he had told the older everything, including how the manager hit and starved them. Jimin had been appalled and made a mental note to tell his Namjoon hyung about it. Although it was his first time actually meeting Wooyoung face-to-face, he had been following their updates quite closely as the monster rookie group had managed to catch his attention in the short span of a year since their debut (he started paying attention since MAMA 2019, actually). It pained him to see the ugly side of the industry, especially when the victims were one of his favourite junior groups. He was quite upset seeing Wooyoung struggle mentally and physically with the bad management of the group, given the younger was his favourite member in the group due to the many similarities the both of them shared. And of course, because he didn't miss out the fact that the former BigHit trainee was his huge fan. He had a sudden urge to protect Wooyoung, as it was like looking at a younger version of himself. 

Jimin quietly turned on his phone camera, aiming discreetly at the ATEEZ boy as he walked stiffly towards the manager. The senior winced as he heard the crack of a palm across Wooyoung's face, willing himself to hold the phone still as a shudder ran through his body. The impact of the hit was so hard that one side of Wooyoung's face started swelling up with visible speed, and Jimin slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling. 

Leaving the room quietly, Jimin sprinted down the hallway, finding the room Seonghwa was in after a few failed attempts. Once the door was open, the 173.6cm boy burst in, eager to tell them what happened to the rookie group. 

"Jin hyung, Jeonggukkie-"

He was cut off by Hongjoong, who put a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. The newcomer glanced at Seonghwa, who was lying quietly on a table, presumably sleeping, fragile but still breathtaking. Seokjin was sitting on the side, sweating and slightly out of breath, while Jeongguk was staring at Seokjin's flushed face with utmost concentration, dabbing at his hyung's forehead and neck tenderly with his sleeve. Jimin blinked and walked over to the two, biting back a remark as his eyes flitted over Hongjoong, smiling and nodding at the ATEEZ leader in friendly acknowledgement. 

"Jin- Jeongguk-ah, how is he?" Jimin asked the maknae, noticing the tiredness of the older boy. 

"He's fine, but Jin hyung said to send him to the hospital after this so he doesn't start working before he's completely recovered. "

"Well, I have something I think you guys should see," Jimin said quietly, pulling out his Samsung phone. 

The room was filled with a heavy silence after the phone was silenced, making Hongjoong fiddle with the loose threads on the hem of his shirt. 

"Yah Kim Hongjoong, why did you never tell us that your company was mistreating your group?" Seokjin broke the silence, anger lightly gracing his gentle features. 

Hongjoong remained silent, refusing to make eye contact with his mentor. 

"Hongjoong," Seokjin sounded stern. "Is this how you're being a leader? Staying silent while all your members are suffering? All of them put their trust in you, and this is how you deal with their problems? Can't you even try to do something? I'm disappointed in you, Joong. I thought you were different when I taught you traditional medicine."

"What do you expect me to do? We're just a one-year group, and we still rely too much on the company and managers. If we file a report, it would definitely not be in our favour and we're basically done for! We're not from a big company like you, hyung. We don't have any power in the company as you do. You're basically a shareholder and- what are we? Puppets of the company?" Hongjoong smiled bitterly, his eyes brimming with tears and hopelessness. 

"But is that all you can do? Have you ever thought of getting help from others who are significant? For example, us? Or... Eden hyung?"

Hongjoong went silent again. 

"Look, Hongjoong. I know that you don't have much experience, but this is something you, as a leader, must learn in this journey. It is difficult, but it's definitely a barrier you must overcome. We started from the bottom too, Joong. Namjoon used to be in such a situation as well when our manager hit Ggukkie. But if you want your group to succeed, this is a responsibility the leader should carry. "

"But-"

"Yeah, if you want to see your Seonghwa in such a state again, you can continue with the 'but's'," looking at Seokjin who was evidently furious, Jeongguk sighed, rubbing the small of Seokjin's back soothingly. 

The leader's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's literally so obvious, Joong. So just tell us, do you want us to help, or not? " Jeongguk deadpanned, obviously displeased at the kid who made his Jin hyung angry, even though he was quite close to his hyung's student.

"I-But won't you guys be affected? I mean-"

"We're strong enough to do this without being affected, Hongjoong. So? Yes or no?" Jimin asked gently. 

"... Thank you, sunbaenim."

"It's hyung for all of you. If you need any help, just come to us, okay? I gave Wooyoungie my number, so just call me any time," Jimin smiled at the dumbfounded boy. 

"Yes... hyung."

* * *

**BTS**

_Fun, fun, the engine is on_

_Fun, fun, the speed is fast_

_Look at me, I'm gonna go crazy today, don't stop me_

_Leave, leave, if you don't wanna, just go home_

\- Boyz With Fun (BTS)

* * *

The entire Kpop community was in chaos, following the photo and video posted by BTS_twt. ARMYs were enraged at the ill-treatment of the unknown group, which brought the realisation to ATINYs, who recognised the members even with their blurred out faces, that their favourite group was being mistreated. In merely a night, the hashtag #JusticeForATEEZ trended in more than 40 countries, and after two days, a petition was initiated, gathering more than 2000 signatures in the first day alone. As expected, BTS had also received a ton of praise for looking out for their juniors, although war was silently unfolding in the BigHit Entertainment headquarters. 

"Wait, say that again. You want me to buy over KQ? Like KQ Entertainment?"

"Yeah, is that possible?"

"Is that pos- OH MY GOD KIM SEOKJIN! I just started taking over Pledis and now you want me to buy KQ? First of all the management strength is totally insufficient, and then again we- Ah, just forget it, will you?"

"That's it Bang PDnim! I'm setting up JinHit!"

"You lil-"

"PDnim, do we not have enough money? How about just buying the group and Eden instead of the entire company? That should be more cost-efficient, right? Since we are going to change the entire management system anyway, we might as well just buy ATEEZ alone. " Namjoon proposed, the gears in his head turning at 360 rpm. 

"Yeah, we are out of money. After buying over Source and Pledis and also-" Bang PD glanced accusingly at the members. "-all the money burnt on your ON MV CGs."

"Actually, I have another idea. We can ask our family members to be shareholders and we pitch in to buy and manage the group, as in to start a new entertainment company under BigHit. I'm pretty sure my sister would be glad to do that," Hoseok chimes, seemingly pleased with his brilliant idea. 

"Yeah, my brother is also looking to start a business. I think it would be best for him to start off with your siblings, all of us trust each other a lot," the maknae said, his eyes twinkling with excitement, making Seokjin ruffle his hair affectionately. 

"Oh, and I just remembered that Jin hyung's restaurant is doing really well these days, so he, the rich guy, can pay the rest."

"Yah, Min Yoongi! Why should I be the one paying, oh? I didn't forget that you just bought a 3 million apartment in cash! How old are you? Where is your respect for the elders? Huh?" Jimin laughed, breathless at the hilarious sight of his two hyungs bickering, disappearing from view. 

"Okay, so it's settled then. We buy ATEEZ, then our siblings or parents be the shareholders. Let's storm their headquarters tomorrow at 9!" Taehyung shouted, totally enthusiastic. 

"Okayyy! Kaja~" Hoseok said comically, rubbing his hands together, mimicking Hongjoong's move in Wonderland, making Jimin disappear once again. The seven of them left the room in a chattering mess, leaving Bang PD alone, smiling to himself at their contagious energy. 

"Wait," Bang PD suddenly came to his senses, his face paling. 

"I never agreed to them buying ATEEZ or KQ!"

* * *

**Wooyoung, Seonghwa**

_I want to fly although I have no wings_

_But your hands become my wings_

_I want to forget the dark and lonely things_

_Together with you_

\- A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone (BTS)

* * *

Wooyoung sat on Hongjoong's bottom bunk, staring at Seonghwa's bare back, his emotions too violent to keep in. The angry splotches of blue and black on the older's pale skin weighed down on his chest, turning his breathing shallow. Hesitantly, he touched his cold fingertips lightly to Seonghwa's spine, careful not to smear the medication applied to his back. Seonghwa jumped a little at the icy contact, relaxing when he saw Wooyoung but turned worriedly around, abruptly, as tears started spilling out of Wooyoung's usually mischief-filled eyes. 

"Wooyoung-ah!'

"H-hyung..." Wooyoung swiped at his tears furiously, but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. "Hyung, I'm sorry, I- I- I- " The boy started sobbing out loud, his tightly-knit brows exuding such a strong aura of agony that Seonghwa had difficulty breathing. 

Seonghwa scooted over to the boy, ignoring the dull she in his body resulting from his large movements. "Wooyoung-ah, " he started, a little flustered by a crying Wooyoung. "Wooyoung-ah, hyung is alright."

But Wooyoung cried even more fiercely now. "If- if it wasn't f- for me, hyung wouldn't be hurt so badly I- I- "

Seonghwa's eyes reddened. Engulfing Wooyoung in a gentle hug, his voice was soothing. "It's fine, you're too small, and if the cans fell on you you would be dead and not just injured. "

"Yah hyung!" Wooyoung pouted, acting angry at his hyung's playful insult. 

Seonghwa patted his back lightly. "So don't feel bad, okay?"

"Mm." Wooyoung nodded into his hyung's shoulder. "Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Turn around. Wait, it's fine, just stay still." Wooyoung moved around his hyung gently, careful not to shake the bed too much. Wrapping his arms around the older's slim waist, the whitehead rested the side of his face between Seonghwa's shoulder blades, his long lashes brushing against Seonghwa's back, leaving behind tiny trails of moisture. Seonghwa shivered at the ticklish feeling, but soon stayed still, respecting his dongsaeng's need for a moment of silence, 

Pulling away after some time, Wooyoung noticed the older boy's drooping eyelids, mentally cursing himself for interrupting his hyung's rest. Tucking Seonghwa under the covers, he climbed in as well, placing a kiss on the older boy's neck before snuggling into him, Seonghwa's arms tightened around the small boy, and the boy couldn't help but notice the bruises dotting Seonghwa's neck. He sighed, chest aching, and kissed the bruises one by one, feeling apologetic as he did so.

"Hongjoong-ah..." 

Wooyoung jolted at the noise, seemingly taken aback. Deciding to experiment further, Wooyoung pressed his lips against Seonghwa's bruise again, but soon freaked out as his hyung purred, softly but still audible in the quiet of the night. 

"Ahh... Hongjoong-ah..."

Wooyoung's face flushed scarlet. What was he thinking? Those "bruises" were so obviously left by his leader hyung. Injuries? Wooyoung felt like the largest idiot ever. 

Taking a few deep breaths to cool down the heat in his cheeks, the boy lay down again, snuggling against Seonghwa's chest, the corners of his lips curved up in blissful content. 

* * *

**ATEEZ**

_Who said people are animals of wisdom?_

_For me, obviously, we are animals of regret_

_People change, just as I've changed_

_There is nothing permanent in the world_

_Everything is just a happening passing through_

\- People (Agust D)

* * *

Wooyoung stirred, feeling a gentle hand brush over his forehead. His eyelashes fluttered, and without opening his eyes, the white-haired boy turned his head, pressing his face into the source of warmth. Flinging his arms across, he latched onto what felt like a neck and wrapped his limbs around the person beside him. 

"Baby koala." A voice, low and sticky with sleep, rang out beside Wooyoung's ear soothingly. A few chuckles could be heard, and the sleepy male felt someone's - possibly Yunho's - lips smack against his cheek, making him scrunch his nose and bury his face deeper into Jongho's broad chest. 

"He's so cute!!!" Mingi's deep voice squealed in an unbelievably high pitch, as San hit and shushed him. 

Wooyoung jolted, instantly awake as a huge weight came barreling down on him, the newcomer attacking him with a bear hug and leaving affectionate bites on his arms, head and shoulders. 

"Ah!" Wooyoung screeched in fortissimo, making Yeosang jump, massaging his pulsating ear. "Oh God Woo, did you have to scream in my ear like that?"

"You deserved it, Sangie." Wooyoung retorted, pouting, causing the corners of the leader's mouth to quirk up. "Are you a puppy? Stop biting me!"

"The real puppy is right here," Yeosang gestured to Yunho, who was shaking his reddish-brown head from side to side in an adorable attempt to look like one. 

"He's a teddy bear!"

"He's a puppy!"

"Teddy bear!"

"Puppy!"

"Do I no longer have the right to prove my identity as a human?" Yunho pouted, puppy eyes wide and glistening. 

"No!" 

"No!"

Both voices shouted in unison, leaving the room in an abrupt silence, before a loud wave of laughter erupted. The members fell onto the bed one-by-one, eventually piling up on one another on the super single bed. Wooyoung and Jongho, who were at the very bottom of the pile, grunted and groaned at the weight, while Hongjoong pushed the members who tried to crush or hug Seonghwa away, shielding the injured oldest member with his own tiny frame. The entire room was lively with happiness, and the boys couldn't help but hope that times like this never ended. 

Hours later, the eight boys were still camped out in the 98' liners' room, where Yunho had laid out comforters on the spotless floor, turning the entire room into an ideal kindergarten nursery. No one had heard the doorbell ring, and the ATEEZ members soon found themselves face-to-face with their overweight CEO, his face glowing with joy but his eyes dripping venom. 

Everyone in the room froze in shock and Hongjoong, being the leader, scrambled to his feet and rushed to the bedroom door, tripping over blankets and a few of San's plushies in a hurry to meet the boss. Seonghwa shivered, clutching Wooyoung's Chimmy plushie to his chest to hide the trembling in his hands. 

"What are you... doing?" The boss started off awkwardly in a pseudo-kind tone which Hongjoong took note of, inwardly cursing the CEO for his fake act. He had noticed the suit-clad - quite handsome, he might say - figure beside the CEO, carrying a pile of documents. A sweet-looking young woman stood beside him, her face half-covered by her luscious locks. The two strangers were talking to each other in low voices. 

"What brings you here, boss?" Hongjoong asked politely as possible, his fake smile threatening to give way as an unsettling feeling started to bubble in the pit of his stomach. 

"Well, you see, I have decided that it is time for you to terminate your contracts with KQ, so you'll be under their-" he gestured to the two strangers, who offered kind smiles to the leader "-company from now on. It will be quite a convenient transfer though, just sign your termination contracts and you will be transferred over. You can keep the dorm and everything in it, but we'll revoke the company car and van. "

Hongjoong blinked. "Sir, did I hear you correctly?" He closed the door behind him, blocking the members from the CEO's gaze. "You're selling us to another company?"

"Yes,", the obese male stated with a blank face. "Is there any problem?"

Hongjoong turned to the two company representatives. "Excuse us for a minute, please."

Once inside the dorm kitchen, Hongjoong's calm facade dissolved away, fury painting his neck red. 

"Sir, you can't just sell us off without any warning. We're not goods that you can just exchange for money. Moreover, we don't even know what this new company is, how are we going to survive? What about KQ?"

A dark look loomed over the middle-aged man's features. "You should have thought about that the moment you exposed our management. This was brought about by yourselves. So just do as I say and get the fuck out of KQ. And since ATEEZ has caused more losses to the company than gains, you guys will be paying the full contract termination penalty plus a thirty per cent interest. This will be listed in the contract. "

"But-" Hongjoong was fuming now, his mind blank. "You were the one who terminated the contract, not the other way round!" 

"Don't worry, Hongjoong..." A sly and sickening grin spread slowly across the chubby face. "I'll definitely be sure to state CLEARLY that you guys were the ones who broke the contract. "

"Wow," The leader breathed out, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "What a great CEO we have. But please do satisfy my curiosity, Mr Yang. How much did they pay you to do this, huh?"

"More than you can ever imagine. Now get your useless members out here to sign the contract, and -" he leaned in close to Hongjoong's face, his breath stained with a foul cigarette stench. "- better do as I say, honey, unless you want your members to suffer because of your reluctance to cooperate. It won't be difficult dealing with you guys anyway. "

Hongjoong covered one side of his face with a trembling hand, his eyes shaking in desperation. "What should I do to change your mind?" 

Mr Yang pressed close to Hongjoong, running a large hand over Hongjoong's bare thigh, where his short pyjama pants failed to cover, while the trembling boy remained frozen, unable to move or push the man away. Hongjoong had never felt so small, even though he had always been told that he was tiny in size. 

"You know the rules, babe," the man's hot breath tickled Hongjoong's neck. "Yield, or get sold. Make your choice now. "

Hongjoong tore himself forcefully from the CEO's vice-like grip, his face paling, rubbing the spot on his wrist where red lines were already starting to form. As if resigning to his fate, the second oldest in the group stalked away, back to his room to meet his fellow members. 

The group, originally huddled together for comfort, snapped their heads up at the creak of the door, which Hongjoong had locked before leaving the room. Seonghwa struggled to get up, but ended up being held down by a worried Mingi in a tight embrace, afraid of his injuries worsening, Yunho stared at the leader, admiring for a split second the way his intimidating aura shone even through his adorable bright yellow Minions hoodie, before rushing to the shorter male, bending down and giving him a bone-crushing hug to ease his hyung's tense demeanour. The leader relaxed visibly into the comforting gesture, closing his eyes and calming down before starting to speak. Holding up his phone with the blinking recording symbol, Hongjoong recounted the CEO's absurd decisions, leaving out the part where he was harassed. The entire group drowned in anxious silence. 

"So I just saw the contract, and the new company is called JH entertainment. It shows here-" Hongjoong showed the group a blank webpage. "- that this company does not exist. So what should we do?"

San buried his face in his hands, while a stressed-out Yeosang hit his head repeatedly against the walls, stopping only when Jongho tapped his cheek lightly. 

"Is he really this determined to sell us off?" Mingi whispered, his voice quiet in desperation. 

The leader glanced at the distraught faces of his fellow members, feeling a pang in his heart. He had seen how hard they all had worked all this time, and couldn't bear to leave them in such a weakened state. In that split second, a silent decision was made. He would make all of them stay, even though he knew exactly what that meant for him. No matter what the price, it was nothing compared to the wellbeing of his members. 

Just when Yeosang started to hold back Jongho, who was about to rush out and give the CEO a taste of his fists, Hongjoong's phone rang with the iconic Minions theme song. He picked up, annoyance piercing shrilly through his tone. 

"Hello?"

* * *

**ATEEZ**

_Put my hands together to pray_

_Hoping that tomorrow I'll laugh more, for me_

_It'll be better, for me_

_When this song ends_

_May a new song begin_

_Hoping that I'll be a little happier, yeah_

\- Zero O' Clock (00:00) (BTS)

* * *

The eight ATEEZ members, still in their pyjamas, sat solemnly at the dining table, staring helplessly at the contracts in front of them. The leader's expression was blank, but his piercing glare reflected his not-so-calm inner thoughts. Mingi scowled at the paper, while San sniffled and Jongho's eyes were red. The members looked lost and confused, sending questioning looks to each other. 

The good-looking man glanced pointedly at the CEO and the overweight man panicked, pinching Hongjoong's thigh under the table, making the boy flinch and shudder. Hongjoong saw him raise his eyebrows, finally giving in, picking up the pen and signing the documents with vicious ferocity. The other members gaped at their leader, sending disappointed stares at him, and slowly followed suit, scribbling their signatures down half-heartedly. The CEO collected the documents as quickly as his heavy body allowed him to, his face lighting up in a victorious glow. San held back the urge to Brazillian kick the disgusting expression off his face, turning his chair to face Wooyoung instead. 

"Okay, I'll leave them to you now, Mr Kim. Thank you for your cooperation!" The CEO said, a little too enthusiastically, extending his hand to the handsome man. The man did not even spare a glance at him. Mr Yang retracted his hand awkwardly, his cheerful expression returning once again, evidently satisfied with the amount he has received. 

"We'll look forward to your performance, then." 

The obese male nodded like a woodpecker. "Yes, I can reassure you that they will do well. You do not have to worry about their abilities. I trained them from the start, you see..."

The young woman rolled her eyes discreetly, turning to the man. "Should we start briefing them with the basics?"

"Yes," the man finally glanced at the plump figure. "You may leave now."

The KQ CEO shuffled away briskly, gasping for breath as he did so. 

Meanwhile, back at the ATEEZ dorms. 

"Noona, you're so pretty!" Mingi gushed over the young lady, earning an eye roll from a surprisingly annoyed Yunho. 

"Noona, I've heard a lot about you! I'm even following you on Instagram! The clothes you designed look so fashionable and comfortable! Sorry I didn't greet you earlier, I've recognized you since I came out here, as you know I used to be a BigHit trainee and I've seen you there before."

"Thanks Wooyoungie. Aigoo... Hoseokie definitely didn't tell me about you guys being so active and adorable!" Hoseok's older sister, Jiwoo, pinched Jongho's cheek, making him pout childishly at her. "Ah~ noona..."

"Guys, I'm literally still here?" The man in the luxurious suit sat on the reclining chair, giving the boys a look of disdain, his excellent upbringing shining even through his goofy expression. 

"Sorry Seokjun hyung, but noona is just so pretty like?" San giggled. 

"But I'm handsome as well! Worldwide Handsome even shares the same genes as me, okay?"

The atmosphere in the living room was amicable as the boys quickly got comfortable with the sibling of the BTS members. Just before they signed the contract, Seokjin had called to tell them that JH entertainment was a new company they registered a day before, and it was actually under BigHit Entertainment. It was thus self-explanatory what JH stood for. The ATEEZ members were relieved and grateful for being able to leave their old agency and to join the most prestigious one in the entire entertainment industry. (JinHit Entertainment riseeee)

About the contract termination, BigHit's lawyer was the one who handled it, hence they had included a few loopholes which could easily be used to file a lawsuit against the KQ Entertainment CEO. As CEO Yang had said, this was a pretty convenient transfer, but the head of KQ had unfortunately gotten the beneficiaries and victims wrong. 

By the end of the day, after a hearty lunch and a long conversation, the newly appointed CEO had already grown a certain fondness for Seonghwa, who was interested and surprisingly, skilled in the field of business. Hoseok's sister, Jiwoo, in the meantime, had been exchanging ideas with Hongjoong on clothing reformation, all the while treating the poor maknae as her personal armrest and stress ball, messing up his hair and pinching him occasionally. The 99' liners, meanwhile, decided to prepare lunch, which ended up with Wooyoung and Yeosang complaining about their hurting arms, San screaming at Mingi for almost burning the curtains, and Yunho trying his best to not lose his signature smile as he scanned the wreck which was originally supposed to be their kitchen. They really couldn't survive an hour without Seonghwa, Yunho thought. 

Finally, after much struggles and yelling, a decent meal was presented on the table. While Yunho's kimchi stew and japchae received much praise, Yeosng had to threaten and force his members into eating his "crispy-outside-moist-inside" souffle omelette. Wooyoung's dalgona coffee, although lacked in design and aesthetic, was enjoyed by everyone present. 

A good start indicates half of the victory achieved, and the only thoughts that ran through the members' exhausted minds that night was a shimmer of hope, hope that this start would be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people, I noticed a few logical loopholes in the middle so a few changes were made. Thanks for reading!!

**Hongjoong, Yeosang**

_Sometimes I resent God, asking why he made me live a life like this_

_What I'm doing, and if I love music at all_

_Sometimes I ask myself again_

_‘If it’s possible to go back, will you go back?'_

_Well, I’ll have to think more about that_

\- Moonlight (Agust D)

* * *

Hongjoong stared, horrified, at the steep downward slope on the graph showing the number of followers on ATEEZ's Twitter and Instagram accounts. They were losing fans at a rate of thousands per hour, as news of them leaving KQ and joining JH were being spread intentionally in a deprecating manner, leaving a large number of fans enraged and threatening to unstan. Negative keywords such as "Ungrateful ATEEZ", "ATEEZ Leave Kpop" and "Boycott ATEEZ" flooded the page of trending hashtags, all stemming from that one video message of KQ's CEO resigning from his post, apologising and placing the blame on ATEEZ for leaving KQ, which was now nothing but an empty shell, turning such a "caring" and "responsible" agency, as phrased by CEO Yang, bankrupt when the agency had always acted on ATEEZ's best interests. And attached was a video on how the previous photos of Wooyoung being hit and Seonghwa being injured were "fake". 

The leader's small hands clenched into fists, his finger joints cracking with loud 'pop's, attracting the attention of the other members lounging around in the living room. Worried, Jongho scooted over to sit beside Hongjoong, as the older boy hurried to switch tabs on his Mac. 

"It's nothing. Just another bunch of workload because of the whole changing companies thing, I need to talk to Junghyun hyung about our future plans. We can't just sit here and wait for money to fall from the sky, right? I should start asking BIgHIt for stuff we can do to pay off our debts. "

Jongho nodded, innocent expression improving the leader's gloomy mood. "Well then, go play with your hyungs or break a few apples for me to snack on," Hongjoong joked. 

"On it, hyung! Call me if you need me!"

"Alright~"

Watching the figure skipping out of sight, Hongjoong sighed, entering his studio and locking the door carefully behind him. 

A soft knock on the studio's door startled Hongjoong, who had been engrossed in a phone call with Jeongguk's older brother, Junghyun, who was in charge of their aesthetic as well as being head of their SNS team. 

"Hongjoong hyung, can I come in?" Yeosang's muffled voice travelled through the door. 

Hongjoong stood abruptly, breaking out of his trance, nearly knocking over the giant minion standee beside his desk. Frantically shoving the papers containing their plans under his laptop, he replied. "Come in, Yeosangie."

"Hyung..."

"Yes Yeosang, do you need my help with anything?"

"Hyung... I heard everything... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but-" Yeosang pointed slowly at his drone, perched on the edge of Hongjoong's shelf, the red light of the camera blinking. 

"Aish... How did I forget that I brought it in that day to film my log..." Hongjoong ruffled his hair in frustration. 

"I didn't tell them though, I thought it was best to keep it from the members," Yeosang whispered, earning a grateful look from the leader. 

"So you saw what's happening on Twitter, right? And on Instagram too." Hongjoong asked cautiously, afraid to hear the answer. 

"Honestly hyung, yes. But I half expected it to happen. CEO Yang is... not someone to be messed with."

"You're not upset? After all we've worked for is ruined by a scu-"

"Don't swear, hyung," Yeosang said, earning an eye roll from the second oldest. "Upset, not so much. But anger? Definitely. But I guess it's only abnormal not to, right?"

A heavy blanket of silence settled onto them, as both members thought unanimously of the fans, whom they trusted and relied emotionally on so much, giving up on them just because of a fake accusation. The world was way less than fair. But that was part of life, part of the package they signed themselves up for. It was hard, but they had to take responsibility for their own decisions. 

Finally, Yeosang broke the silence. "What should we do first, hyung?"

"JH decided to let us undergo a two-week intensive training in dance, rap, singing and team building, just to get used to the BigHit culture and get acquainted with Lee Hyun sunbaenim, BTS sunbaenim and TXT." Yeosang nodded along, listening intently to the leader. "And in these two weeks, I will be under 'producing' workshops most of the time, which is basically just an excuse for discussing and resolving our current situation. The agency has also requested for me to help disable the internet connections of all your gadgets in case the members saw anything. We will settle all this in under two weeks." Hongjoong read off the papers hid under the laptop, brows knitted together in utmost concentration. 

Yeosang inched closer to the leader, patting and massaging his hyung's shoulders and neck. "Hyung, if you need help, please come to me, okay? I really don't want to see you stressing out all by yourself. We're a team, but only after us being a family. We can do this together."

Yeosang felt his hyung's shoulders droop in relief and relaxation as two miniature-sized hands covered his.

"I do need your help to keep an eye on them in case they buy any mobile data. I trust that they are disciplined enough not to do so, but still... Also, thank you so much, Sangie." 

* * *

**Seonghwa**

_At the end of my despair_

_You're the last reason_

_For me who was standing at the end of the cliff_

_Live_

\- Magic Shop (BTS)

* * *

Seonghwa sighed for the nth time, staring at the ceiling. Hongjoong had claimed that he had been coming back late, but Seonghwa suspected strongly that it had been almost a week where Hongjoong had not come home at all. The eldest member was exhausted for needing to nag at Hongjoong to make him come home, and he was beyond lonely. Although it was a fact that Hongjoong didn't come home every day in the past too, but somehow this time it was getting unbearable. Perhaps it was because this was the longest time (after debut) that the leader had not been home, or maybe it was because of the lack of distractions due to the absence of WiFi and mobile data. 

Or even, by a small chance, although Seonghwa did not want to admit it, it was because he was starting to grow more attached to his fellow 98' liner through the events of the past (Read: extremely hectic) week. 

Seonghwa had finished his rap lessons early (BigHit wanted him to make him a sub rapper for the next comeback), and came back to the dorms to face an empty apartment and scattered belongings of his fellow members. He was bored to death, given that his past routine was to scroll through ATINY Twitter, and the members wouldn't be coming back at least in the next 3 hours to provide entertainment for him. He picked up his IKEA lint roller, paused, and decided against it, setting it down on the very top shelf of his and Hongjoong's shared storage rack. Thinking of his members' exhausted faces as they filed into the narrow space one by one in the past few days, Seonghwa reached for the refrigerator door, sighing when he found himself face-to-face with a wall of cosmetics, edible food nowhere to be seen. Frozen for a few seconds, the idol's expression darkened as he slammed the refrigerator shut, grabbing his training jacket and wallet lying on the kitchen counter, opening the main door with a jingle of his bunch of keys. Suddenly realising something, he threw his keys not-so-gently onto the dining table beside him, storming back to his room to retrieve a mask and a baseball cap. 

Being an idol definitely had its downsides, and this was merely one of the many inconveniences that was too trivial to even be considered a problem. 

After quite some wandering and asking people for directions, Seonghwa once again proved himself to be terrible at general directions, reaching the grocery store with much difficulty. Strolling down the aisle filled with fresh vegetables and mushrooms, he finally allowed himself to smile heartily for the first time in the past week, inhaling the scent of greenery around him (he was pretty sure packaged vegetables didn't count as greenery, but he didn't care anymore at this point). As he chucked the third pack of Korean beef into the basket, lost in thought at the last time they ate food of such quality and quantity, a young girl approached him cautiously, her friend watching from beside her. 

"Excuse me... May I know if you are Park Seonghwa of ATEEZ?"

Taken aback, Seonghwa nodded, bowing to her and stripping his mask off as a sign of respect before smiling brightly at her before freezing in his tracks. 

He swore he saw a sneer of contempt flash across the friend's face. 

"... Seonghwa-ssi?" The girl in front of him waved in his face, peering up at him in a confused expression, which could be easily read as "pity". Seonghwa snapped back to attention, smiling professionally at her. 

"I just wanted to ask if everything's alright?"

Seonghwa blinked in confusion, before flashing another genuine smile at the girl. "Yeah, we're doing quite well. Thank you for asking. All of us are quite content at the moment, actually."

What he did not expect was the girl's sudden change in expression, from concerned to disappointed. The girl behind her sent a glare straight at Seonghwa, speaking loud enough for only the three of them to hear. 

"What did I tell you? They were the ones who wanted this. All those were just ways to gain popularity, even went as far as using BTS. I can't believe you would like someone like that. " The first girl's expression soured, and she turned away from Seonghwa, leaving like a kicked puppy, without even bidding him goodbye. 

Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa tore his eyes away from the Mang keychain hanging from the angry girl's backpack, only to find himself staring at the ATEEZ logo on the other girl's bag. 

Seonghwa felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, dismissing the thought of them being anti-fans or haters. But things wouldn't add up. If they were actual fans who bought their merch, why were they so angry at the idol when they met him? Shouldn't normal fans be happy and excited when meeting their favourite idols? And what exactly did they mean when they were talking about ATEEZ using BTS? Was he missing out on something huge in the past week? 

Shaking the feeling out of his head, Seonghwa continued his grocery shopping, dismissing the thought by convincing himself that the girls may just have happened to be solo stans who hated him. 

* * *

**Seongjoong**

_I never thought there'd be a sleepless night_

_Turns out they weren't lies_

_And it made me get stronger_

\- Lights (BTS)

* * *

The dinner went as smoothly as predicted, with everyone except Hongjoong present. The oldest vocalist (and soon-to-be sub rapper) packed the leader's dinner and left it in the refrigerator before sending him a text. 

**Hwa**

Joong-ah, your dinner is in the fridge. Heat it up when you want to eat it.

**Minihong**

Ok, thx Hwa

**Hwa**

What time are you coming back?

**Minihong**

I'll try to finish everything early, shld b back b4 12

**Hwa**

Hongjoong...

Have you even slept at all in the past week?

**Minihong**

Ofc, I come back after u sleep n leave early so maybe u didn't notice

**Hwa**

Hongjoong...

**Minihong**

??

**Hwa**

Come back earlier and take a rest, okay?

**Minihong**

I'll try

But go 2 sleep by 11 latest ok

**Hwa**

Okay...

**Minihong**

Gtg, talk ltr

**Hwa**

Fine, take care

**Minihong**

<3

Seonghwa stared at the emoji Hongjoong sent, and it glared viciously back at him. Pressing a hand to his chest, the oldest member tried to breathe normally but failed to do so. 

A heart. A simple heart, made from an inequality sign and a 3, due to the lack of internet access. An emoji heart, when the leader had never been bothered to use emoji when typing all this while. 

What did it mean? Was it another slip of the finger? Or was it a unique way of apologizing for not being able to come back home? Or... what?

Seonghwa suddenly dropped his gaze, letting the phone bounce a few times on the top bunk. He pressed the heels of his palms against his burning eyes, suppressing the urge to throw a tantrum and sweep the neatly arranged stack of clothes (which he had spent a half hour folding) off the edge of the bunk bed. 

Who was he even kidding? There was no possibility that Hongjoong liked him that way. Yes, they have kissed, they have had even more intimate gestures when no one was watching, but every time Seonghwa stared at the leader who pounced on him like a starved animal through the blur of his moist eyes, Hongjoong's orbs were always cold, unyielding, void of any spark of emotion.

As if his every move was calculated precisely to the very degree.

Seonghwa knew very well that whatever unbrotherly things he had experienced with the leader was merely to help them release the pent up tension and frustration from their difficult career in the day. He should have given up on this a year ago, ever since the shorter flinched away when he tried to put an arm around him in front of the members. But no, he had to let his feelings grow. And now it was a stupid, one-sided thing that would most probably piss off the leader and cost him his entire career if it came to light. Pushing the thoughts aside, Seonghwa tried to take his mind off by humming Dynamite, which always worked by sticking around in his head for days.

But his chest felt like it could collapse onto itself whenever the adorable man accidentally brushed a knee against his, or when he grabbed onto his shoulder for longer than usual, or even when their chests collided in a game of popping the balloon. Seonghwa was tired of convincing himself that he didn't like, or even love this man with his entire heart. Heck, all he wanted was to clutch his roommate to his chest and let his tears flow freely from the years of suppressing his feelings. However, it was an impossible goal, one that Seonghwa was certain would never happen. Hongjoong was too focused on the team and would never commit to a relationship, moreover one that he did not want. 

After nights of fitful sleep waiting fruitlessly Hongjoong to finally appear in their room, after the countless times when the leader's name tumbled unknowingly out from between his lips as his entire body shook with bitten-back groans and uncontrollable whimpers, Seonghwa finally decided, enough was enough. He was going to avoid this gorgeous man at all costs, until he could finally calm his raging hormones. Even if it meant hurting himself to the point of no return. It was for the best. 

And the first step in doing so was to switch rooms with Mingi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
